dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn
Wishing to get out of there, Hal realizes that he can command the ring in order to perform anything he desired, including flying as free as a bird. Hal's confusion increased and even after coming to terms with the fact that he now had powers, he still had troubles to get used to it. Hal keeps using the powers of the ring, but he knows that he has to face the law and turn himself to the police for the accident he caused. As he gives in, he has to surrender every valuable objects from him including the ring and soon he find himself locked in prison. Meanwhile, the intergalactic villain known as Legion has followed the trail of Abin Sur to planet Earth, where he starts looking for his target. When he finds that Abin Sur is dead, he immediately starts looking for the new Green Lantern and he gets the trail of energy left by Hal Jordan's ring. Legion soon attacks the police department in which Hal is locked and he kills almost everybody in the place as he looks for Green Lantern. In the chaos, Hal is able to walk away from his cell and reach for his ring in time to confront Legion. Unfortunately, the ring runs out of batteries and Legion grabs Hal and tortures him in order to learn the location of OA and the Guardians. Without the Green Lantern energy, Legion moves away and follows the trail of the energy left behind by Hal. In a few moments, Legion destroys Coast City's Hospital and Ferris Aircraft. When Hal learns the bad news, he realizes that he caused it all and that all the destruction is his fault. He then goes back to the ship of the ship of the alien who gave him the ring and he finds a Green Lantern in which he charges the ring. Once the ring is charged, Hal can access the memory database of the ring and learns the background of Abin-Sur, the alien who passed on the ring and Legion, the yellow monster that attacked him. Once he learned the past events leading to the present, Hal confronts t Legion once again and this time he uses the nuclear reactor in Abin-Sur's ship to create a nuclear explosion that would destroy Legion, but would also kill him. However, Hal survived the explosion thanks to the ring, which protected him. After Legion was vaporized and the crisis was averted, Hal asked the ring to take him to meet another Green Lantern and he flies across the space in order to meet Tomar-Re, a veteran Green Lantern who explained his current situation to the rookie Hal Jordan. Soon, they were both summoned to Oa, the intergalactic base of operations of the Green Lanterns and Hal started his training with Kilowog. Unfortunately, during Hal's training, Oa was breached for the first time in centuries and every Green Lantern, including Hal, were confronted by Legion. The Green Lanterns organized a systematic attack on Legion, but their efforts were futile as Legion was seemingly unstoppable. Some of the Green Lanterns died attempting to stop the alien invader, but they never stopped trying. Legion made his way to the resting chambers of the Guardians, where he was finally restrained by some cables from the Guardians' resting cubicles. With Legion unable to move, Hal Jordan took him out of the chamber and dragged him across a muddy area of Oa, where he covered Legion with mud in order to remove the effects of his yellow armor. Hal managed to beat Legion and the beast tried to explain his past history and hatred for the Guardians. Hal decided to leave him alive, but he removed Legion's armor, which turned out to be a mistake as the being inside started growing and consuming everything on the planet at an alarming rate. When the Green Lanterns were unable to stop Legion, the Guardians realized that Legion was bound to consume Oa and they command the Green Lanterns to abandon the planet with them. However, Hal Jordan refused and he remembered Abin Sur's words about the ultimate power. Then he recalled that the Green Lanterns take their energies from the Central Power Battery of Oa and he dived into it, emerging as a being of pure willpower energy. Using this power, Hal was able to create a vacuum that took Legion out of Oa into space, where he was contained by the rest of the Green Lanterns. The Guardians then told the Green Lanterns to move Legion back to his planet while they descended to Oa to confer with Hal Jordan privately. Hal couldn't recall what exactly happened or how did he managed to merge with the Central Power Battery. Finally, when the other Green Lanterns returned from their mission, the Guardians decided that Hal should return to Earth as his training had ended. Back on Earth, Hal turned into the authorities and was arrested for the crimes he committed before becoming a Green Lantern. When he was finally released, Carol Ferris gave Hal his job as test pilot back and Hal eventually was promoted to pilot. In the end, Hal combined his duties as a professional pilot with his duties as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. | Issues = * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = * Green Lantern Ring * Central Power Battery of Oa | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = * }}